Life's Little Story
by Cygos
Summary: It's Sixth year, and Harry's Life is even more a mess. He is 1 on Voldies Hit list, teachers have it out for him, and the War is just beging. Whats a 16 year old supposed to do? Maybe his new watcher can help.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own from J.K Rollin's Harry Potter.  
  
Spoilers: All books  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. I also write for Inuyasha fanfiction. And bare with me on the names, the spelling may not be great but oh, hell. Just give me the right spelling for them.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Life's Little Story  
  
Prologue  
  
The headmaster's office was the same as it had been since the current headmaster became headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The same desk with the collection of sneakerscopes, mines a few, the old golden pensive, and a few other odds and ends. At the right of the desk on a golden perch sat Folks, whom was sleeping at the moment. Above him on red wood shelves, were placed different odds and ends. Two of which stood out, the sorting hat, and the golden sward of Godric Gryffindor. Paintings of past headmasters and mistress hung on the wall. And below them sat Albis Dumbledore, who was currently wondering what do about the safety of one of his students, Harry Potter.  
  
Since the begging of summer Albis had been asking himself the same question, how could he make sure that Harry was kept safe at all times. He knew that the boy was safe from the death eaters, for a while, but not from Voltemort. No matter what he tried, he just could not keep Harry safe. But now he was down to his last resort. The last time he sent for her, she had lost her sister, and was discovered. But yet she had survived time and time again, just like Harry. Yes just like Harry, she had lost every thing to the dark lord, and just like Harry she still carried on. So after telling the order, and dodging Molly's curses he had sent for her. But that was about 3 days and 7 hours ago. She was over 2 days late. So Dumbledore just sat at his desk waiting for her to show.  
  
Night had now set, Dumbledore's office light only by candles. She was still not here. The old man sighed, and looked out his wristwatch, with the many moons and dials, that he could only understand. Another 3 hours late. 'Not worth staying up any longer.' He thought to himself, and just when he was about to leave a small black cat jumped up into the leather chair on the other side of his desk.  
  
"Well it good to know that you remember your way Vixen." Dumbledore said, sitting down his blue eyes twinkling in silent laughter.  
  
"Well you did send for me did you not? And you know how I hate to fly, so I had to take muggel transportation." Now were the cat had been sat a young girl, no older then 16. Her pretty face was set in annoyed look, her bright azure eyes smiling at her guardian's humor.  
  
"Yes I know, but I still wonder why you hate flying it is in your blood you know." He taped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Just do." The girl called Vixen said, pushing one of her long red amber curls out of her face. Her tone became serious "Why have you sent for me after nearly a year?"  
  
Never did like to fool around, just like her mother. Dumbledore thought as he looked at the young girl in front of him. Her once porcelain skin, now had a light tan to it. That was one thing that had changed. She was no longer the young gangly girl he once knew. No now before him sat a picture of a beauty. With her bright azure eyes, cherry lips, reddish amber curls that hanged down a little past her shoulders in waves. One would not think of her as a threat, but he knew better. She was a beauty, yes, but she was also very dangerous.  
  
Vixen started to fidget under his blue gaze. "Err.Albis why have you sent for me?" She asked again.  
  
He came out of his stupor at the sound of her question. "Ah yes, the reason I have sent for you is to watch over Harry Potter." Dumbledore said simply.  
  
Vixen opened and shut her mouth several times before answering. "You want me," she pointed to her self "to baby-sit Harry Potter!?"  
  
"Not really baby sit, just watch over him. You know protect him."  
  
"No way I'm doing that!! I mean that guys older then me, and why cant you just do that your self. C'mon I do fieldwork for the Order! I am not meant to baby sit for you!" She practically yelled.  
  
"Yes I know what you do for the order, Vixen, but please this is not baby sitting Harry, the point is for the both of you to be safe. And I know that you will both be safe if you stick together." Dumbledore, started to rub his temples. Why dose she have to argue with me?  
  
"Bu.but..Albis!" She said pouting.  
  
"There is no other way Linea, you will be safe with Harry and he you. I know you will watch out for each other." Albis explained to the teen, if she were a five year old. Linea knew that what he said was true, and he left no point to oppose him. The subject was closed, she could tell, because he used her real name.  
  
"Fine then you win, when do I leave?" She asked staring at her long emerald skirt. Just great I have to spend the summer baby-sitting Harry Potter. Linea thought to herself.  
  
"Three days from now at the latest. There is much to be done so I suggests that you retire for the night." Dumbledore said getting up once again.  
  
"Very well then." Linea got up, and headed down to her chambers for the night. She could tell that this was going to be a very interesting summer.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
End note- This was the Prologe for my new fic. If ya like tell me if ay don't, well then that's your problem.  
  
Love ya, MJ 


End file.
